


goodmorning

by cytoplasm666



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sleepy Cuddles, just bros being dudes, they're boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytoplasm666/pseuds/cytoplasm666
Summary: a quick oneshot about waking up in your boyfriend's arms that I wrote at 2am
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 213





	goodmorning

“Morning.”  
Karl lay with his head against Sapnap’s chest, listening to his breathing steady itself. With a dazed sigh as he came to, Sapnap cautiously adjusted himself to a more comfortable position as his hands found Karl’s lower back. They were piled together on Karl’s couch underneath heaps of blankets and various pillows, while their friends slept scattered across the floor in uncomfortable arrangements. It was still early, though light peeked through the curtains from opposite ends of the room.   
Sapnap groaned. “Mm, fuck. What time is it?”  
“Leaving already?” Karl jokingly pouted.  
“Of course not.” He lifted a hand and ran his fingers through Karl’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere, Jacobs.”   
Across the room, George stirred, and Dream drowsily reached for his phone.  
“I’m too tired to get up,” Sapnap mumbled and pulled Karl closer. “We should definitely keep cuddling. Y’know, might motivate me.”  
With a cheeky smile, Karl leaned over, and lightly planted a kiss against his boyfriend’s cheek.  
“Here’s some motivation for you. Now c’mon, you nimrod. I’m not spending the day in bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> sapnap, in a dj khaled voice: "anotha one"


End file.
